vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage (World of Darkness)
Summary The Mages are a playable character in World of Darkness, being the most notable characters to have powers, even being introduced into Vampire: The Masquerade and Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B, likely 10-A | At least 9-C, likely 9-A | Unknown, At least 9-C, likely 9-A | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-A. 1-A with Transformations | 1-A Name: Mages (Any) | Archmage (Any) Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Any Age: Varies Classification: Magi, Sorcerer, Marauder, Crusader, and many more | Archmage, Deity, Lich, etc. |-| First Tier = Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens and Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry), Magic, Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking), Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Transformation, Fate Manipulation (Able to see all possible futures and take steps to fulfill that future), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller. ), Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic, people's existence, the laws of physics and reality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood), Regeneration (Low), Holy Manipulation (Able to draw Power from God), Precognition, Postcognition, Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Second Tier = Powers and Abilities: All others increased considerably, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (Able to Open their mind to the Universe, becoming one and Manipulating the Psychic Universe), Summoning (Able to Summon Familiars), Memory Manipulation (Able to manipulate Memories]), Water Manipulation (Able to manipulate Liquids) Technology Manipulation (Able to draw power from the Exarch's Machines, additionally, Mages can create Hyper-advanced machinery), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Momentum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Light, Fire, Wind, Momentum and Gravity), Fate Manipulation/Time Manipulation (Able to see the many futures in any situation and cause that event to occur.), Invisibility (Can make things invisible, including themselves), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with Concepts and Spirits, Spirits are actually Mathematical formula, philosophies, concepts, ideas, Psychological posturing.), Petrification, Transmutation (Able to Transmute beings and Petrify things), Biological Manipulation, Healing (Able to alter Simple life forms and heal themselves, these are things such as Animals and minor creatures), Electricity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Electricity and electrical currents), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 3) (Able to reinforce their body against deadly attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Able to ignore physical obstacles, extend space or even ban space from being accessible), Instinct Manipulation (Able to manipulate instincts causing people to violently shake, twitch and or make them feel as if someone is behind them), Probability Manipulation (Can Manipulate Probability with it being a Major aspect of the Magical school of Entropy), Sound Manipulation (Can Manipulate and Control Frequency and sound, increasing volume or completely muffling it), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Third Tier = Powers and Abilities: All others increased considerably, Existence Erasure (Able to completely destroy objects), Darkness Manipulation (Can summon Shadows and convert people into Shadows), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Sleep Cycle and Dreams, they can walk into dreams and even go to the Maya Dream realm), Attack Reflection (Can redirect projectiles through an Invisible shield), Plant Manipulation (Able to use plants to restrain people.), Acid Manipulation (Able to fire Acid at opponents), Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Able to become a Supernal Form, which all exist Platonic forms), Acausality (Type 1) (Able falsify Temporal Presence, meaning they no longer exist within Time), Soul Manipulation (Able to howl from Beyond, which drains the person on a physical and Spiritual level, Spirits in WoD are Concepts, Ideas, Philosophies, Mathematical Theories etc.), Pain Manipulation (Feeds on an Opponent's suffering and will grow stronger from it and their own suffering) Resistance to all previously stated abilities |-| Fourth Tier = Powers and Abilities: All others increased considerably, Vector Manipulation (Able to Control Vectors of Movement) Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Mages are able to Control all forms of energy and energy varieties) Chaos Manipulation (Mastery over Chaos and the forces of Chaos), Duplication (Able to appear in multiple locations at once and duplicate themselves), Sealing/BFR (Able to seal people into the 2nd Dimension, once Humans automatically die do to lack of ability to exist), Curse Manipulation (Able to Curse people with misfortune, slower movement and such classical curses), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create Pocket Realms to survive in), Life Manipulation (Able to pull the Essence out of enemies as well as their lifeforce), Creation (Able to create something from Nothing), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Fifth Tier ='Powers and Abilities': All others increased considerably, Causality Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, (Force Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of Creation for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality.), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray.), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others by just being around them), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Acausality (Type 1, 4 Exists completely outside of Time), Transduality (Can create a location immune to the ravages of Duality, as well as exist in Anima Mundi a non-dual location furthermore creating Anima Mundi, scales to Lilith, the Embodiment of Yang), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5), True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality as if it was all computer code), Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings and turn them Good, Evil or any such morality), Possession (Able to possess beings with their mind and take over their souls indefinitely), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Physics Manipulation, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane, though the time this takes can vary from a few moments to a few hours), Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who could declare Laws which oppose God's), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Archmastery ='Powers and Abilities': All previous abilities increased to a immense amount Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Transduality (Type 4), Acausality (Type 5, Exists beyond the concept of Causality), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 4, 7, 8, 10), Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases and inflict them anywhere within the verse.) Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to add new forces to reality, with the limit being their imagination), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. Attack Potency: At least Human level, likely Athlete level | At least Wall level ', likely '''Small Building level ' (Mages are able to massively increase their durability to stop all physical damage, which would include Firearms to RPGs. and are able to Harm such Mages) | '''Unknown At least Wall level, likely Small Building level ''' (Much stronger than before) | At least '''Star level, possibly Large Star level (Equal to Early Lilith who was able to pluck Stars from her cloak, which was described to be Night itself), many abilities ignore conventional durability | At least Universe level+ (Able to change entire timelines and sit outside of Time and Space), possibly ' Outerverse level' (able to create a Pocket Realm devoid of Life, Death, Time, Space, Dimensions etc. which is described as Endless, is able to impact the Concepts of Time and Space). Outerverse level with Transformations (Can make their bodies ready for their Archetypal realm prior to Heaven and become one with the Tao) | Outerverse level (The Realms are stated to transcendent of each other, each transcendent over the last, cannot be limited by Time and Space, stated to be able to affect the entire verse, which would include realms that are conceptual realms of Nigh-Infinite collection of Platonic concepts, which as shown above contain the Concepts of Time and Space, additionally Archmages are able to become Godheads, also known as ELOHIM), many abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Immeasurable (Mages are able to travel in a Void outside time, space and existence) | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant. Irrelevant with Transformations | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Human level, likely Athlete level | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level ''' | '''Unknown At least Wall level, likely Small Building level ''' (Much stronger than before) | At least '''Star level, possibly Large Star level | At least Universe level+, possibly Outerverse level. Outerverse level with Transformations | Outerverse level Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless (Tier 3 Mages and above have infinite Quintessence, the source of Mana and Life) Range: Dozens of Metres, Irrelevant with Disbelief Hax | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Many, although the limit is unknown. Intelligence: Supergenius (Able to create Platonic machines as well as create weapons that can destroy beings in every dimension.Able to create machines that purge the ability of Death from them) | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the past, present and future of all things in the Tellurium) Weaknesses: Mages cannot use their abilities in front of non-supernatural beings or risk a Paradox backlash. Notes: Disbelief hax varies depending on the personality given to the Mage, a thread should specify aspects of the Mage in the OP before making a thread on the Mages: It should specify their personality and if they are Sane or are Marauders (Magically or Literally insane), as this changes if Disbelief hax functions or not. The Mage's abilities have all been detailed here Key: First Tier | Second Tier | Third Tier | Fourth Tier | Fifth Tier | Archmage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:World of Darkness Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Heat Users Category:Poison Users Category:Data Users Category:Acid Users Category:Morality Users Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Holy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Element Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Text Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pain Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Physics Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Hackers